


Domestication

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Gunnar Jensen living in a happy relationship with a fellow mercenary, Gipsy Rose.





	Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> First time work with an OC in the EXP-verse. Because I love Gunnar and I want someone to love him like I do. <3

Gunnar was a snoring man. No way around it. Gipsy had learned to live with that by now though. Usually she'd just push Gunnar over until he faced away from her or put a breath right strip on his nose as he slept.

Gipsy normally woke up before he did. She loved making them breakfast. But first she needed a long shower. She was still a tad tuckered out from last nights escapades. Her tub was a large, claw foot style. Black on the outside that looked faded and old.

Striping down, she got the water just right before stepping inside and closing the curtains. The shower rod was hand held so she could get the more problematic areas; especially now that she and Gunnar were fucking on a regular basis.

"Knock knock." Gunnar purred from outside the curtains. "Can I come in?"

"I dunno, can you?" Gipsy smiled and stuck her tongue at Gunnar. 

The large Swede stepped into the tub, as naked as the day he was born. Never in all her days did Gipsy Rose ever imagine a man as physically perfect would want to be this close to her.

Gunnar wrapped his arms lazily around Gipsys waist as she got them both good and wet. "Did you enjoy last night, babe?" Gipsy asked.

"Mmm, I fucking loved it." Gunnar yawned before nuzzling his stubbled face against the bald part of Gipsys head.

"Flatterer." Gipsy sprayed Gunnar in the face, to which he opened his mouth to catch the water and spit it back on her.

Gipsy loved this kind of playfulness they shared. Even if they both were mercenaries with a huge age gap between them, they behaved like little kids most of the time.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" she asked as she lathered up a sponge.

"What ever you wanna make is fine with me." Gunnar said and took the sponge and started to wash his beloved.

"Good. Then its pancakes and eggs. You want bacon or sausage?" Gipsy relaxed in Gunnars arms as he gently washed her shoulders and arms.

"Bacon. I think you got enough sausage last night." That made Gipsy laugh loud and hard.

Gunnar loved her laughter. The deep, sincere laughter that came from her belly and made it jiggle. She had different laughs, most used to cover something up she wanted to keep hidden.

Gunnar paid close attention to Gipsys nether parts. They had fallen right asleep last night after love making. Despite Gipsy being infertile, they still had to be careful of STDs.

Gipsy felt herself melt in Gunnars hands. She had to hold on to his arm just to keep steady.

"Mmmm, careful babe. You're getting me hot again."

"Maybe that's what I want? Could use some pre-breakfast breakfast." Gunnar purred and bit down on Gipsys shoulder gently.

In no time Gunnar had Gipsy sitting on the edge of the tub as he knelt down, his mouth making hot love to her pussy. Gunnar loved using his mouth to please his lover. Barney and Yang could definitely never get enough of his wonderful hot mouth and Gipsy couldn't either.

"Mm, oh Gunnar... oh god..." Gipsy sighed and moaned and ran a hand through his wet hair. 

She caught the look Gunnar gave her from between her thighs and moaned hard and loud, filling Gunnars mouth with her tangy sweetness.

"Aaaah baby... thats some good juice..." Gunnar helped Gipsy back to her feet and made a show of himself licking his lips of her fluids.

"God damn meat ball head..." the young woman sighed into his wet chest.

Gunnars big arms were around Gipsy again and rocking her gently from side to side. "Hope I didn't take all your energy?"

"Nah, I feel better than ever actually."

Gunnar leaned down to catch Gipsys lips against his. He was a kissing man, he loved to have his lips against some one else's. 

Together they dried off and settled down for some breakfast. Gunnar helped make the bacon and Gipsy concentrated on the pancakes. "You got anymore of that runny syrup?" he asked.

"Yeah. You sure you don't care that its sugar free?"

"Course not. It's what you need to eat, isn't it?" Gunnar asked as he put the finished bacon onto a paper plate.

Gipsy was so happy that Gunnar didn't mind her dietary needs. She was type-2 diabetic and had to be careful about the more sugary foods out there. 

But sometimes when she and Gunnar would eat out, he'd order a dessert just so Gipsy could have a bite or two. Or he'd go with her to the super market just so he'd learn which foods she needed and liked to buy.

Sure, Gunnar wasn't perfect. Along with the aforementioned snoring, he drank from the milk jug, farted in his sleep, left the toilet seat up and cleaned his guns on the kitchen table without a towel on the surface.

Still, all that Gipsy could live with and forgive. Because Gunnar Jensen was a good man.

"You want some milk, babe?" Gunnar asked as he held a plastic cup up.

"No thanks, babe. Grab me some Sunny Dee though?"


End file.
